A Whole New World
by charjx
Summary: Spoiler for Avengers Infinity War. Set sometime after defeating Thanos, Stephen and Tony have grown closer over their fondness of one Peter Parker. Peter and Cloak orchestrate movie night whereby the quartet ended up watching Aladdin.


"That one Levi? You sure?" Peter asked the Cloak of Levitation. It nodded with its collar.

The duo were at Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, huddled over a laptop screen. The screen showed a list of movies from various genres. Peter and the Cloak, or Levi, as Peter now refers it as, only because the Cloak didn't take to being named Cloakie, or the numerous attempts to nickname the sentient relic by Tony which have earned the billionaire playboy philanthropist a smack by Levi, were deciding on the choice of movie for movie night with Stephen Strange and Tony Stark.

XXXXX

Months after restoring the universe and defeating the purple prune named Thanos, Peter maintained a close relationship with one Master of the Mystic Arts, Doctor Stephen Strange. He would find himself visiting the good Doctor on a frequent basis.

Strange initially tried to ignore the kid as Peter ran around the Sanctum examining and exclaiming in awe of the various artifacts that resided within. Peter started off asking him magic functionality related questions and Strange had to admit the boy had a knack for understanding even some of the most complex concepts. Soon, Strange found himself intently listening to how Peter's day went though he tries not to show it outwardly.

From this new project him and Ned were working on, Aunt May's job, his decathlon practice, to MJ's new outfit. Even the Cloak has taken a fondness towards Peter, always wrapping itself around the boy and most of all even allowing Peter to name it Levi. Wong even teased Strange that the Cloak may have found itself a new partner in crime. When Spider-man was not off protecting the neighbourhood, Peter spent his free time here. That, or with Ned and MJ, Aunt May, and...Tony Stark.

Yes, Stark was still pretty much a big part of Peter's life, which meant that Strange had come into contact with Stark more than he wanted to. It did not help that Tony was still trying to recruit him as an Avenger.

XXXXX

"Why not, _Stephen_?" Tony asked, emphasizing his name. Strange involuntarily froze for a moment. Nobody but Tony calls him Stephen and Tony knows the effect it has on the Sorcerer Supreme. _Damn him_.

"Because I am the Sorcerer Supreme. My duty is to protect reality from the supernatural and extra-dimensional threats, not going around beating up super villians in tights. I'm not joining your...as you said before...super secret boy band," said Strange flatly.

"Well, we got the band back together, pretty much," he shrugged. "Could definitely use your expertise should we face a Voldemort."

"And I'll be there when that happens," promised Strange. Desperate to change the topic, he asked "I assume you're here for Peter? He's upstairs with the Cloak."

"Yeah... about that, Peter actually invited me here, told me to bring a couple of pizzas over, which I did, sitting downstairs. Tell Wong I got him a sandwich too. And...err…," Tony trailed off.

"Out with it Stark."

"It's just that the kid invited me over for a movie night, _here_ , together with you."

Strange blinked at Tony. Unable to formulate his usual snarky remarks. Saved by the bell, Peter came bounding down with the Cloak.

"Hi, Mr. Stark. Please join us for movie night, Mr. Strange. I've already had movie nights with all the Avengers but you," pleaded Peter.

"But I'm not an Avenger," replied Strange instantly.

"Yeah but I like you, and I spend movie nights with everyone I'm close with. Even Levi wants to watch this movie. Well, Levi picked it actually," said Peter. Everyone turned to the sentient Cloak, Strange and Tony raising their eyebrows quizzically. Levi gave a non committal shrug and floated off to the television.

"Funny how we don't really bat an eye anymore and follow the magic carpet's taste in movies," mumbled Tony.

"Heh. Funny you should mention magic carpet, Mr. Stark…" trailed off Peter "Cause we're going to watch Aladdin," he continued hurriedly before dashing downstairs to carry the pizzas.

This earned a massive eye roll from Tony. "Least it's not Aliens for the fifth time."

"I'm starting to wish it were Aliens," mumbled Strange.

They both made their way to the couch. Tony and Strange sat beside one another with a huge gap between them. Levi sitting on the other side, moved when Peter brought up the food. The sentient relic pushed Tony over to Strange, thereby creating more space for itself.

"Hey!" Tony eyed Levi. "You don't need that much space -"

Sensing what Tony was about to say. Strange tried to interject "I wouldn't do that if I were -"

"You're just a piece of magic cloth," finished Tony.

-which earn Tony a smack behind his head by Levi.

Peter went to stroke Levi like a cat. "Awww… did Mr. Stark insult you again?"

"Hey kid, I'm the one who got hit by a sentient cloak here," said Tony

"Then you shouldn't have insulted Levi," said Peter continuing to coo Levi. It seemed to enjoy the attention as it wrapped around Peter snuggly.

"Yup, do not insult the Cloak," said Strange smoothly.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock," grumbled Tony. Though Strange did notice Tony continued to sit in close proximity with him after being shoved by Levi.

XXXXX

When the magic carpet appeared, Levi floated over to the screen, as if examining it in scrutiny.

"So the Cloak meets its kin eh," chuckled Tony "and quit blocking the screen, you're not like your cousin, the Invisibility Cloak."

Levi titled its top slightly as if puzzled by Tony's reference. "Ooohh… Levi doesn't understand the reference. We'll watch Harry Potter next time okay?" grinned Peter as Levi returned to wrapping around him.

"So… there's a next time?" asked Strange.

"Yeah sure thing Doc. It is kind of relaxing to just unwind with a movie, pizza and with people you love," said Tony.

"Yeah… I suppose so," said Strange tentatively. He had not missed Tony's last bit of that sentence, though he was enjoying this more than he should have.

"So I got a random question for you, if the magic carpet in Aladdin is your Cloak, and you're a Sorcerer, does that make you Aladdin or Jaafar?"

Strange almost snorted in his drink. "I'd prefer to be the Genie. His wit is more to my liking."

"Yeah, suits you."

XXXXX

"So that was fun. Let's do it again some time," said Tony after the movie ended.

"Only if we don't watch Harry Potter. The books are so much better," replied Strange. "I'll play you the audiobook," turning to the Cloak.

"It's okay, we'll watch it together, the two of us," whispered Peter leaning into Levi.

"Hey kid, you want a ride home?" called Tony.

"Sure, Mr. Stark! I'll go grab my stuff."

Once Peter and Levi, who followed Peter, were out of sight, Tony turned to Strange. "Tonight...was nice," he said as he struggled to find the words. "I had fun and I know you did too. Thank you for hosting us at your Hogwarts," he grinned.

"Umm yeah, no problem," Strange shrugged but unable to hide the smile forming on his lips.

"You certain there's no way I could convince you to join the Avengers? It's a whole new world out there with us."

"And I've -" started Strange before he was interrupted by Tony.

"I can show you the worldddddd," he sang.

"What -"

"Shining, shimmering splendidddddd~"

"Oh, come onnnn -"

"Tell me, Doctor, now when did you last let your heart decideeeee?"

Tony was about to burst out into chorus as Strange cut in.

"Stop! Stop! Okay! Okay! I'll say yes. I'll join your super secret boyband," said Strange half laughing as he put his arms up in mock surrender.

A huge grin spread over Tony's face. "Wow, if only I knew it would take serenading to get you to say yes."

"Oh shut up," said Strange, heat rising up to his cheeks. Damn you, Tony.

Peter and Levi came back with his backpack. "Hey kid, the good Doctor here said yes to joining the Avengers."

"Really? This is gonna be so awesome! I can't wait to tell Aunt May and Ned! By the way, you have a really nice singing voice, Mr. Stark," said Peter "Not that I've heard it, off course," he added hastily as he bounded off.

Tony eyed Peter and Levi. "Hmmm… you don't think those two help orchestrate this right?"

"I believe they did, andddd gotten away with it," replied Strange.

"I'm glad they did. So next time your pick for the show?"

"I'm thinking Sherlock."

"Sure. Love the movie and its sequel."

"Actually I was thinking the tv series."

"Sure. It's a date."


End file.
